Sasuke Uchiha and facebook
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: So Sasuke has had enough of Orochimaru's molestations! What will he tell his friends on Facebook?


Disclamer: Don't own Naruto or anything that you may find familiar.

**Sasuke Uchiha** wrote on **Orochimaru Hebi**'s wall: You should be locked up. I am seriously considering to moving back to Konoha if this keeps up.

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and 9001 others like this._

Comments:

**Orochimaru Hebi** WHY!

**Sasuke Uchiha** because you are a child molester! I can't sleep with both eyes closed ever since I ended up over here.

_(Itachi Uchiha likes this.)_

**Itachi Uchiha** Glad we see it the same way, foolish little brother.

**Sakura Haruno** WTF. Why can't you just leave him alone, Itachi!

**Itachi Uchiha** Sasuke, nice. Having your girlfriend fight for you.

**Sasuke Uchiha** SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! UNLIKE YOU AND KISAME.

**Itachi Uchiha** You are so dead.

_(Kisame Hoshigaki likes this)  
_

**Itachi Uchiha** wrote on **Sasuke Uchiha**'s wall: I will leave you alone when you die. I am your older brother, and it is my duty to be there for you, even as an obstacle for you to bypass.

**Sasuke Uchiha** That's the same thing you say all the time. Is there anything else you would like to say?

**Itachi Uchiha** You lack hatred.

**Sasuke Uchiha** ARGHHHHHH!

_(Naruto Uzumaki likes this)_

**Itachi Uchiha** and **Naruto Uzumaki** are now friends.

**Kakashi Hatake** wrote on **Sasuke Uchiha**'s wall: I heard from Naruto that you are considering coming back to Konoha! I'm so happy! ^.\\ As an extra incentive, WE HAVE FRESH TOMATOES!

**Sasuke Uchiha** likes this.

**Sasuke Uchiha** and **Kakashi Hatake** are now friends.

Comments:

**Tobi Uchiha** KAKASHI YOU HAVE RUINED MY FUCKING PLANS ONCE AGAIN. YOU WILL SUFFER AND DIE LIKE THE REST OF KONOHA.

_(Hidan Jashin4ever, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara Bangart, and 4 others like this)_

**Hidan Jashin4ever** Tobi, my goddamn respect for you has fucking grown. That was so fucking beautiful!

**Deidara Bangart **That was actually quite awesome, Tobi.

**Itachi Uchiha** When were you an Uchiha, Tobi? I just noticed… Fuck. Madara.

**Tobi Uchiha** and **Itachi Uchiha** are no longer friends.

Comments:

**Sasuke Uchiha **Who is this Tobi?

**Itachi Uchiha** Someone who is more evil than I am.

**Sasuke Uchiha **I find that incredibly hard to believe.

**Konan Flower** just saw **Sasuke Uchiha **walk by. He looks incredibly hot.

Comments:

**Itachi Uchiha **We Uchiha have that charm.

**Nagato Pein** KONAN! T-T

_(Tobi Uchiha likes this)_

**Konan Flower** I only loved you as a friend, Nagato… my best friend.

**Nagato Pein** OK, BFF FOREVER.

**Kisame Hoshigaki **That was so weird…

**Nagato Pein** SHUT UP JAWS AND GET BACK TO WORK.

_(Zetsu Venus likes this)_

**Itachi Uchiha** likes how we're getting off topic from Konan's love interests.

**Konan Flower** I hate you, Itachi.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hn. Hello, blue haired girl from Akatsuki I don't know.

**Konan Flower** sent Sasuke Uchiha a boquet of origami flowers!

**Sasuke Uchiha** Wow you are talented at this.

**Konan Flower** Thank you. ^.^

**Sasuke Uchiha** So… how long have you been doing this?

**Konan Flower **For over 10 years.

**Sasuke Uchiha** Wow. Do you want to… maybe… teach me how to do some?

**Konan Flower** Gladly. I'll teach you.

**Sasuke Uchiha** thinks that **Konan Flower** is cute.

_(Kakashi Hatake likes this.)_

**Kakashi Hatake** Did she give you tomatoes? Oh, nvm. Ask her out on a date. Since you have little to no experience, I'll just message you on what to do.

**Sasuke Uchiha** wrote on **Konan Flower**'s wall: Hey, Konan. Do you want to go to East Dragon Restaurant with me tonight?

**Konan Flower** Alright. It's a date.

**Sasuke Uchiha** and **Konan Flower** are now in a relationship.

_(Itachi Uchiha likes this.)_

**Sakura Haruno** NOOOO SASUKE-KUN! T.T

**Itachi Uchiha** Shut up, Pinky.

**Itachi Uchiha** sure hates fangirls who ruin his little brother's chances in a relationship.

_(Konan Flower likes this)_

Comments:

**Kakashi Hatake** Are you coming to Konoha with Sasuke?

**Konan Flower **Probably. I'll probably have to sneak in if I want to to be together with Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha **BACK IN KONOHA!

_Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and 20 others like this._

**Naruto Uzumaki** ITACHI LIKED THIS? On a major note, WB SASUKE! ^.^

_(Sasuke Uchiha likes this)_


End file.
